greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Carolyn Shepherd
Carolyn Shepherd (née Maloney) is the mother of Derek and Amelia Shepherd, as well as Liz, Nancy, and Kathleen Shepherd. History Early Life She met her husband on the dance floor. They saw each other and they immediately knew they wanted to be together. Visiting Seattle During her visit to Seattle on a layover on her cruise, she met Meredith for the first time, during which Meredith panicked and with the help of Izzie, she was made to be presentable and likable for Mrs. Shepherd. However, Mrs. Shepherd did not approve of Meredith until Meredith finally came clean and revealed she was not the type of girl that mothers like, much to Izzie's dismay. While talking to Derek, Carolyn admitted she did approve of Meredith, claiming that unlike Derek, who only sees things in black and white, Meredith doesn't and that Meredith is the one for him, giving Derek a ring that his father wanted to give to Derek for the right girl, which Carolyn believed was Meredith. ("Sympathy for the Devil") Derek's Visit While he was working for the NIH, Derek went to visit his mother. She told him he looked tired and miserable, which was true. And then she told him to look at his life and if it wasn't working, to shut up and fix it. ("When I Grow Up") Boycotting Amelia's Wedding When Amelia and Owen decided to get married, Carolyn and the rest of the family decided not to attend, believing it was Amelia being impulsive and even wondering if she'd broken her sobriety. ("Family Affair") Amelia's Visit While Amelia was in New York for a surgery, Kathleen told Carolyn that Amelia was coming to dinner at Nancy's. Carolyn surprised Amelia and exposed the lie she told Nancy and Kathleen, that Atticus was her husband Owen. This led to her sisters berating her as Carolyn stood by. Link stood up for Amelia and the two left the dinner. The next day, Carolyn caught Amelia at the hospital and they went to the park to talk. Carolyn told Amelia that of all her children, Amelia reminded her the most of her father, which made her hard to be around after he died. When Derek offered to watch after her, Carolyn let him, which became her biggest regret to this day. When Amelia questioned if she was incapable of love, Carolyn told her to blame that on her because she wasn't there for her when Amelia needed a mother to make sense of live, loss, and love. She hoped Amelia could accept that and move on. They reconciled and Carolyn told her she was sorry she wasn't closer to her sisters. ("Good Shepherd") Relationships Romantic She is widowed and had five children with her husband, one boy and four girls. Her husband was murdered by two people that wanted his watch. Familial Children She has five children (Derek, Liz, Nancy, Kathleen, and Amelia), all of whom are doctors. Derek and Amelia are neurosurgeons, Nancy is an OB/GYN, and Kathleen is a psychiatrist. It has not been stated what specialty Liz practices. Mark Sloan Carolyn practically raised Mark along with her other five children. He was lonely a lot as a child, so Carolyn would tell Derek to bring Mark home with him. Meredith Grey Carolyn did not approve of Meredith until Meredith finally came clean and revealed she was not the type of girl that mothers like, much to Izzie's dismay. While talking to Derek, Carolyn admitted she did approve of Meredith, claiming that unlike Derek, who only sees things in black and white, Meredith doesn't and that Meredith is the one for him, giving Derek a ring that his father wanted to give to Derek for the right girl, which Carolyn believed was Meredith. Lexie Grey Lexie appeared intimidated by Carolyn, following Carolyn's confrontation with Lexie after Mark revealed he was sleeping with her, even though Derek asked him not to. Like Meredith, Carolyn also approved of Lexie for Mark even though she was much younger than him, claiming he had "the emotional maturity of a horny 15-year-old." Addison Forbes Montgomery When Derek and Addison were married, Addison was under the impression that Carolyn liked her and after their divorce, Derek admitted she didn't and after meeting Meredith, Carolyn offered him a family ring to give to Meredith telling him Addison was obviously not the one for it. Friendships Owen Hunt Carolyn expressed some concern over Owen Hunt, after learning he was an army medic in Iraq, asking if he'd been able to sleep since his return and even suggesting herbs that worked for her. However, she disapproved of her daughter Amelia marrying him, believing it to be just another rushed decision, given that the pair had been on and off for a year. ("Family Affair") Career She was a navy nurse for 25 years. Notes and Trivia *Carolyn is very much aware that she "gave birth to 5 doctors" and is prepared to wait to visit her children, as demonstrated when she came to Seattle to visit Derek. *She uses valerian root to help her sleep. *She still can't sleep on her late husband's side of the bed. The mattress is wearing unevenly. *She is no longer angry at the death of her husband. *She was wearing both an engagement ring and a wedding band when she visited her son, likely the same rings she was given by her late husband. Gallery Episodic 512CarolynShepherd.png|Sympathy for the Devil 15x21CarolynShepherd.png|Good Shepherd Episode Stills 5x12-1.jpg 5x12-2.jpg 5x12-3.jpg 5x12-4.jpg 5x12-5.jpg 5x12-9.jpg 5x12-10.jpg 5x12-13.jpg 5x12-15.jpg 5x12-27.jpg 15x21-15.jpg 15x21-16.jpg 15x21-17.jpg 15x21-18.jpg 15x21-20.jpg 15x21-21.jpg 15x21-22.jpg 15x21-23.jpg 15x21-24.jpg 15x21-25.jpg 15x21-26.jpg 15x21-27.jpg 15x21-28.jpg 15x21-29.jpg 15x21-30.jpg 15x21-31.jpg Appearances de:Carolyn Shepherd fr:Carolyn Shepherd Category:Characters Category:GA Characters Category:GA S5 Characters Category:GA S15 Characters Category:Nurses